Version History
__FORCETOC__ '1.12 Release Notes' Released: 26 September 2016Chaos Reborn v1.12 - Epic Gear is Here This version sees a major interface revamp, epic gear, new social rank systems, email notifications and a new way to invade or ally. * Epic Staffs upgrades: You can upgrade a law, chaos or neutral staff for now (other staff upgrades will be added later). The upgrade is purely visual and you can customise the appearance. * Upgrades staffs have additional special effects when wielded. * Epic gear upgrades: There is an epic gear upgrade for any of your body gear. This is a purely visual upgrade. You can customise the appearance. * Chaos Mode battles added as an option for duels. * Ruins special objectives - When you fight a wizard lord in ruins you must collect the gold from chests before you slay the enemy. The amount of gold you can get from ruins is boosted. * You can set up email notification for asynchronous games. * New currency - Realm Karma. You earn Realm Karma for being an ally or invader, or for defeating invaders, and for players completing realms you have designed. Spend Realm Karma on social rank progression or Forge Crystals * Forge Crystals can now be purchased with Gold or Realm Karma. * You get a reward of 100 Gold and 1 Forge Crystal with each level increase * Social rank progression is now based on wizard level - 25 for Lord, 50 for King, 100 for Demigod and 200 for God. Alternatively Realm Karma can be used to directly purchase the next social rank. * There is a new system for joining realm battles as an ally or invader. Opportunities for invasion or allying now appear as buttons on the right of the screen when you are outside a realm. The game mode (law/chaos) and the rewards are identified. * The interface is reorganised with a tab system for the major game modes. * In Classic Chaos mode wizards are now shown with selected gear and equipment, although the stats are for generic staff and bodygear. * There is a special effect for when an invader joins a realm battle. Other Changes and bug fixes. * There is a visual warning when the turn timer is about to expire. * League progression stars for each league level reduced by one, making it quicker to reach arch mage level. * Mana for burning first spell reduced from 9 to 8. * Bolt tower and air elemental defence increased by 10. * Talsiman buffs - "Mana Corruptus" (.8 mana per balance shift point, regardless of number of players) and "Mana Mortificum" (4 mana per death in a duel, rather than 3) * You can now dispel your own (or allied) blob around an enemy creature. * AI creatures and wizards now obey engagement rules correctly. * You can now see if your ally's creatures are real or illusion via the tooltip, just like you can with your own creatures. * There is now a confirmation dialog when dismounting a wizard. * Baculum Obligo talisman now ensures all spells matching staff start in hand (subject to hand-size constraint, and after Cantio Obligo), rather than just 3 spells. * Cantio Compositus talisman now adds one new random spell to deck before shuffle and redraw; activation cost increased. * Bellivent talisman (retreat to void ranged attack) now works while mounted, and is always successful. * Bestiae Secutus talisman no longer gives a range-bonus to Crystal Wall (Range is still boosted by Cantio Secutus). * Draws in duel mode no longer reset your duel level. * Fixed multiple empty or dot messages when activating talismans. 'References'